The traditional game of chess has its limits. There is no strategy in the placement of pieces at the beginning of the game. At the start of every game, all the pieces are placed in the same order. During the game, all the pieces and their positions are known to each player. The strategy of the game is limited to the pieces and the rules of classic chess.